Ryo Itoya
The , a Fangire in the whose true name was , was a dangerous and childish psychopath obsessed with Yuri and Megumi. Ryo Itoya Ryo Itoya was the human form of the Spider Fangire, he is an insane Fangire. Because of his encounters with Yuri and Otoya in 1986, he has become obsessed with her. In 2008, his obsession shifts to Yuri's daughter Megumi, making attempts to have her for himself. In his final attempt, he accidentally gains the Ixa Belt and uses it to make Megumi his. But once he loses the Ixa Knuckle due to his attraction to Megumi, Ryo is weakened by the Garulu Fever of Emperor Form and then destroyed by the fully awakened Mio. He uses hand puppets to talk to his prey, cowardly attacking weaker opponents. He first appears in 1986 at a funeral where Yuri attempts to kill him but he escapes via his invisibility ability. Though Otoya lacks the strength to fight Ryo, Jiro manages to force the Spider Fangire to retreat. At 2008, Ryo reintroduces himself while abducting Megumi due to the resemblance to her mother. Unfortunately, the Sheep Fangire's own obsession with Megumi proves a hindrance in Ryo's plan. When Ryo attempted to abduct Megumi personally, he gets attacked by Ixa, escaping when Kiva gets attacked himself. He later found the Rider's body along the shore after his defeat from Ixa, and was about to crush Kiva's skull with a rock, but fled when Kiva twitched, the latter still within the land of the living. With this bit of info, Ryo manages to get Keisuke to spare him for the moment and go after Megumi without fear of Ixa's interference, though it was only to serve in Keisuke's interests of getting Kiva out to the open, driving the Fangire off once he did his job. When the Bishop arrives, Ryo was used by him to awaken Mio as the new Queen, stealing the Ixa Knuckle as a result. After losing the Ixa Knuckle due to his attraction to Megumi, he was later severely beaten by Kiva in Emperor Form before he was completely destroyed by Mio, fully awakened as the new Queen. A.R. World Ryo Itoya is a strange young man who is in actuality the Spider Fangire. He is the first Fangire that Tsukasa and Natsumi encounter in the A.R. World of Kiva, and reveals to them the truce that exists between Humans and Fangires while posing for a photo in the Hikari Studio. reprises his role as Ryo Itoya from Kamen Rider Kiva. Forms *'Weight': 180 kg The Spider Fangire is capable of using the legs on his back to grab victims, walking on walls, and spin webbing from his mouth. - Ixa= Save Mode *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 4.2 t **'Kicking power': 1.8 t **'Maximum jump height': 18 m **'Maximum running speed': 100 m/9.6 s is the default form of Ixa. Kamen Rider Ixa is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. It is composed of , a diamond-hard material made exclusively for Kamen Rider Ixa. Ixa Platinum was developed from , one of the strongest current alloys on Earth, and is considered as the material that next-generation weapons and armor would be made out of. The metal was obtained via special routes. All information is transferred to the user within via internal pads that mount through electrical contact. ** - The eyes. They are ultra-wide lens that possess a 180° field of view in front, and video information captured is transmitted to the wearer inside via an in-helmet terminal. It also contains a type of night vision scope function that can even see in darkness with zero visibility, and a function that allows Ixa to see through a 5 meter thick iron plate. The Hunting Glass can record images via a digital camera lens and save it onto a built-in disk. ** - A blue light on the forehead. It blinks when a computer within the Ixa System accesses internal disks. ** - The golden cross-like visor. In Save Mode, it closes down to cover the Hunting Glass. Immediately after transformation, the Cross Shield closes to prevent the suit from self-destructing and to protect the face where high precision instruments are located. In Burst Mode, all energy is concentrated in one point (the weapons) to enable devastating special moves. Since Burst Mode not only consumes considerable energy but also puts a high load on the suit and the built-in computer, continuous operation in Burst Mode for more than 30 minutes is highly dangerous. ** - The blue tips on top of the Cross Shield. They are antennae that lets Ixa know the location of an optical beacon as if they were using a satellite. ** - The white section between the eyes. It is a device that decomposes and purifies all toxins to supply safe air to the wearer. ** - The mouthplate. An ultra-small oxygen cylinder in installed, enabling approximately 360 minutes (6 hours) of underwater activity and in low oxygen conditions. * - Chest-mounted power unit. It is a next-generation power engine that increases stored power by hundreds of times. This energy converted by the , a black boxed device, transcends human intelligence. In order to efficiently cool down the heat, which is produced as a by-product of the tremendous energy, an opening around the central mirror is used as a heat dissipation block. Small indicator lights arranged around the centre in a cross-like pattern indicate the flow of energy. The indicator placed in the middle top is red, and the indicators to the left and right are green, and are said to be the ideal indicators of energy. * - Aerial discharge-type grounding systems provided on the shoulders, hips and back. Discharges high voltage that flows excessively through the suit into the air, reducing the burden on the body. * - The light bars on the shoulders. Energy can be concentrated here to be used as a flash grenade. The amount of light is 3 million candela. The intensity of the flash can lead to blindness in ordinary people with a single shot, making it even more effective against Fangires, who dislike light. Therefore, it can be said that this is specifically anti-Fangire equipment. Additionally, during normal operation, it plays the role of a condition signal that flashes red when a yelow light pops up, a malfunction occurs, or when battery level is significantly reduced. * - The bodysuit. It is an inner suit that wraps around the wearer and protcts them from external impact. It is made from , one of the strongest synthetic fibres ever made. Theoretically, it can withstand temperatures of 2000°C, and boasts an intense tear strength of 200t. * - The servomechanisms. It is an ultra-compact high-power motor that produces power equivalent to a 5000cc-class industrial combustion engine. By connecting both upper and lower arms with a strong ultra-thin inner frame, and assisting the arm with artificial which operates via electrical signals, the user is given tremendous extraordinary strength. A similar system is installed within the legs. * - The arm armor. Has a hardness of 8.522. It is made of Ixa Platinum. It also contains , a material that dislikes Fangires, and . * - The hands. An ultra-thin inner frame is built into the USMand the fingertips, providing 20 times the grip strength of ordinary people. Electrical contacts are built into the palm to connect to the Ixa Knuckle. * - Spare power packs contained in the legs for when Ixa runs out of power. The power transition is automatic and can always be carried as a backup power source. The main power unit can operate up to 12 hours while an Emergency Battery can operate up to 6 hours. * - The knees. It incorporates an assisted artificial knee joint with USM, creating superhuman leg strength. Since a large amount of electricity flows through it, a bunch of Delta Earths are provided to efficiently discharge excess voltage to reduce burden. * - The ankles. The ankles are wrapped in multiple layers of muscle fibre, providing tremendous leg strength. In order to reduce burden to the legs, are incorporated on both sides of the ankles and on the soles of the feet. This form is only exclusive in Episode 26. }} Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Fangire Category:Spider Monsters Category:Kiva Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Kiva Characters